


Trap Queen

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien is Good at Something Besides Crime, Fan-Fic of a Fan-Fic, Gen, I am Damien IRL, Liam Would Be Proud, No Arson... Yet, That's So Meta, This is So Not Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Liam decides to introduce Damien to fanfic, and Damien surprises him.





	Trap Queen

"So, what do you think? I found it packed with cliches and unoriginal concepts, but it's far superior to most of the mediocrity on the internet these days."

"Dude, there isn't enough fire."

"What? You are basing your opinion on that?"

Liam looked away from the food he was about to post on Instagram directly at Damien. Damien put the printed manuscript down and pulled out the red pen from behind his ear. He had originally decided to edit for Liam because he thought it would be funny to destroy Liam's confidence, but so far, he was only getting better.

"Yes, Liam. It's called Dragonheart. Just with that name, that implies that there will be some form of reptilian arson, but there wasn't a single village burned down."

"That's because it is a piece of fine literature, and not some smut-ridden trash that can be found scribbled above a glory hole."

Damien stopped editing and looked at Liam. "Do you even know what half of those words mean?"

"Of course I do. Do I look like a pleb?"

Damien shook his head and went back to constructively destroying the thing Liam had written. It was good concept-wise, but Liam always wrote archaically. It probably had to do with his age.

"Speaking of smut, there isn't enough of that either. If youre going to make me sit through this horror show, at least make it enjoyable. I'm as soft as Scott's head right now."

"I asked you to edit, not critique."

"Critiquing is a part of editing. Don't be a douche, Liam."

"Well, if you think that you can do better, then let's see it. All I hear is negative. Do better than me."

"I don't create. I destroy," Damien said, striking through an entire line of text with his pen. "We love, we destroy, and we love to destroy."

"I challenge you to do better than me. Let's see who the true literary genius is."

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"Destroying me."

Damien glanced over at Liam, who had gone back to setting his plate just so. Damien grabbed a knife out of the bowl in front of him and flicked it at Liam's plate with a grin, but Liam calmly caught it and placed it next to the plate in an elegant display.

"I mean it."

"Liam, I have destroyed you three times this week. I don't think your ass makes any sounds when you fart anymore. Maybe a faint whistle."

"You'r vulgarities are tiresome. Fine. Clearly you can't best me."

"No, I can do way better than you can."

Liam snapped a photo and three people in the cafeteria looked at their phones.

"Then prove it, Damien."

Damien went home that night, but couldn't get Liam's challenge out of his head. He was a fantastic editor, because his dads' had always relied on him to check over their speeches, but he was new to the whole fanfic thing. He didn't even know what he would write about. He got online and looked for genres half-heartedly. He was considering the challenge, but kinda hoped it would just blow over like everything else that got Liam riled up. Damien had always been a nerd, though he would never admit it, and he did have an idea. He picked up his phone and made a call.

 

"Read it and weep, loser," Damien said and slapped down a copy of his new fanfic. Liam straightened his glasses and picked it up.

"Dragonfire: The Fuckening. You can't be serious," he said, looking Damien in the eyes, and then wished he hadn't. Damien at peak confidence was a terrifying sight.

"Oh, I'm serious, Liam. What's wrong? Think it's gonna be good?"

"I hardly doubt that you could produce art on a scale anywhere near as good as mine, but a challenge is a challenge. However, I can't be the judge of that," he said.

"Fine then. Hey Vera!" Damien shouted across the room where the gorgon was sitting. She turned and came over.

"Why are you shouting? My ears work fine."

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to read this and judge it. Liam and I have a bet going. I need an impartial judge, and seeing as how you hate us both, I figured you could be impartial."

Vera looked at them both suspiciously. "What the hell. I'll do it, but I swear to Stan, if you did this to get at me..."

"Don't use my dad's name in vain, bitch. Read the damn thing."

Vera sat down and read the manuscript silently. Liam was watching her closely. She got halfway through, and then she gasped. Then, she flipped the page hurriedly and a tear fell from her eye. She clapped a hand over her mouth and read the rest of it quickly. Her face was a mixture of emotions the whole time. When she finished it, she looked at Damien. 

"Is that it? Is there more?"

"Naw, but what did you think?"

"Damien, I didn't know you were capable of something like this. It's beautiful. Do you want to publish? I can run some figures."

He grinned and looked at Liam, and Liam stood up with a huff. "Fine. You win, asshole," he said and stormed out. Damien watched him go with a smile, then handed Vera a fifty dollar bill. She smiled and put it in her purse.

"What do you think hes going to do when he finds out you just wrote your name over and over again?" She asked.

"I don't know, but your acting was amazing. Thanks for the help."

She winked.


End file.
